Yuna Matsushita (LayShad)
Yuna Matsushita Initial Character Build (LayShad) = Background = Metatype: Ork (low light vision) She belongs to an ancient, disenfranchised noble family. Centuries ago, they joined a rebellion against the emperor which failed. When it was clearly failing, her ancestors fled to their back-country lands while their braver allies were slaughtered. But her family was considered too small and worthless to be troubled with, and survived. They teach the children that surviving is the only rule, a belief that served them well when most of them became orks and were placed in Japanese concentration camps, in the living memory of the family elders. The family is currently very poor. Recently, several cousins have headed off to the big city to earn their fortune, ignoring the strong advice of those elders. They have vanished and my character is heading to the city to retrieve them. Her contacts will probably be members of ork families her elders knew in the camps (I need to read up more on that topic) and she probably won't have much in the way of local knowledge. We've modified the cat mentor spirit (I was considering rat as another option). She's bound to protect other orks as well as she can. She's particularly good at blending in and vanishing among the crowd. Hahns said that while Japanese society has grown more accepting of metahumans, orks in particular tend to only get low-class jobs and most people don't really notice them. I figured this concept would help her not be noticed during runs. She should send some of her money back to her family (I didn't reflect that in the build - would that be like being indebted?). = Positive/Negative Qualities = *Uncommon mild allergy (kobe beef) *Simsense vertigo (-2 to all dice rolls in AR, VR or simsense) *Code of honor (orks) *Mentor Spirit (Cat?? or ancestor spirit?) **+2 to sneaking **+2 to light body **Disadvantage: must roll willpower+charisma to resist taking the high route *Blandness **Attempts to remember details about bland character modified by -1 **Attempts to shadow or find bland character modified by -2 *Natural Athlete **+2 to running and gymnastics tests *Will to live rating 1 **+1 damage overflow box = Attributes = *Body 4 *Agility 5 *Reaction 4 (7) *Strength 6 *Willpower 3 *Logic 2 *Intuition 3 *Charisma 3 *Edge 2 *Magic 6 *Essence 6 *Physical Limit: (12+7+4)/3=8 *Mental Limit: (4+3+3)/3=4 *Social Limit: (6+3+6)/3=5 *Initiative roll: 4D6+10 = Skills = Active Skills *Stealth skill group 3 **Disguise 3 **Palming 3 **Sneaking 3 *Close combat skill group 5 **Blades 5 **Clubs 5 **Unarmed 5 *Outdoors skill group 2 **Navigation 2 **Survival 2 **Tracking 2 *Impersonation 5 *Gymnastics 5 (+2 from Natural Athlete) *Running 5 (+2 from Natural Athlete) *Etiquette 5 *Perception 5 *Forgery 5 *Pilot ground vehicles 3 *First Aid 2 *Free Fall 1 *Locksmith 2 *Demolitions 2 *Escape artist 1 *Archery 5 ** Specialization bow *Arcana 1 *Swimming 2 Knowledge Skills *Agriculture 2 *Metahuman history in Japan 2 **Yomi camps specialization *National politics 1 *Folklore 1 *Area knowledge skill: Yokohama Languages *Japanese N *Or'zet 3 = Magic = Initiation * Grade 1 ** Power: masking Adept Powers *6 power points *Improved reflexes 3 **+3 to reaction **+3D6 to initiative roll *Critical Strike (Blades) **Increase the DV by 1 *Killing hands **Can determine whether you inflict physical or stun damage with unarmed attack **Can bypass immunity to normal weapons *Combat sense 1 **Allowed a perception test before a surprise attack **In defending against melee and ranged attacks, gain +1 dice pool bonus *Light Body 4 (6 from Mentor Spirit bonus) **Add 4 (6) to agility before calculating maximum jumping distance **Add 4 (6) dice to gymnastics test when rolling to jump **Reduce effective falling distance by 4 (6) m = Gear = *Remaining nuyen: 3945 *Katana *Bow rating 6 **arrows (30) *Light crossbow **bolt (20) *Chameleon Suit ** Thermal damping rating 4 ** Fire resistance rating 4 *Survival kit *Rapelling gloves *Climbing gear *Comm link rating 1 *glasses capacity 4 **Thermographic vision applied to above **vision enhancement 3 applied to above *Earbuds, capacity 3 **Audio enhancement 3 *Headphones, capacity 6 **Select sound filter, rating 3 **Audio enhancement 3 *lockpicking kit *Endoscope *helmet *Explosive commercial (10 kg rating 5) *Disguise kit *Detonator cap *Low lifestyle (3 months purchased) *Fake SINs (2) ** 1 at rating 1 ** 1 at rating 3 *glue sprayer *glue solvent *Suzuki mirage *Dodge scoot *Shock gloves *ceramic knife *Medkit, rating 3 *Trauma patches (2) *Tranq patches, rating 3 (5) *respirator, rating 6 *gecko tape gloves *restraints, plasteel (2) *mapsofts, Tokyo regions (8) **Yokohama Kanda Minato Odaiba Shibuya Meguro Shinegawa Ota *RFID tag, copy of that of Cuddles, the Kobe Beef Cow *Diving gear *Oxsys artificial lungs (2) *EMP grenade (1) *Gas mask Up for grabs: *Binoculars (capacity 3) **vision enhancement 3 *earbuds capacity 1 **auditory enhancer rating 1 = Contacts = *Talismonger 1/3 *fixer 2/1 *Ork rights group 1/1 = Karma Log = * Current total: 4 * Episode 1 ** Income: 5 ** Purchased: 2 * Episode 2 ** Income: 9 ** Purchased: 3 ** Spent: 13 (initiation grade 1, power: masking) = Shopping List for the Future = *Weapon focus *improve sneaking *improve impersonation *improve perception